<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scenarios by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423291">Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE'>DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FarCry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bored this morning, so I'm writing head canons.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>female deputy/ john seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881767">PolySeed One Shots</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny">Wealthywetsunny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bored this morning, so I'm writing head canons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot in such a cold state, shocker right? The pool at seed ranch had just been built and everyone is out swimming and relaxing and enjoying the warm weather while they could, faith was wearing a white one piece with a bathing suit coverup, John was wearing black swim trunks, Jacob wore black swim trunks with a gray tshirt, Joseph was wearing dark blue swim trunks, the deputy was not wearing a swimsuit, in fact she was just wearing a tie dye t shirt with some dark green shorts paired. <br/>"John if you splash me one more time I will baptize YOU"<br/>"Sorry my pool"<br/>"Yeah? And my hands choking you." <br/>Jacob chuckled at that while faith was throwing rose petals in the pool to make it pretty<br/>John came out of the pool to get a bottle of water then stood by the edge of the pool. Deputy pretended to get a drink but she was actually just coming up behind him. John was pushed into the pool but somehow is water bottle stayed out of the pool. Jacob was wheezing and faith was laughing while making her flower crowns. <br/>"DEPUTY WHAT THE FUCK?"<br/>"It's your pool, you weren't swimming in YOUR pool so I figured I would help"<br/>John grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pool. Sure the were lovers. But that doesn't mean they don't fight and be mean to each other.<br/>"Joseph" she said while she was coughing and choking.<br/>"CONTROL YOUR ANIMALS!!"<br/>Joseph stood up to go get lunch for everyone.<br/>"I'm not the one inside their body's. I'm afraid I can't control them."<br/>"Deputy" faith said<br/>She was using a hand gesture that said 'come over here'<br/>Dep swam to the edge faith was near and faith pulled out a rainbow flower crown<br/>"Really faith? A flower crown while I'm s-" <br/>John pulled her underneath the water. He was hold onto her back so she didn't sink to the bottom and she clinged to him like a magnet. " your so dead John so dead"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CAN I JUST SAY MY MOTHER TOLD ME TO WEITE A CHAPTER FOR THIS WITH A CANNIBLE VERSION OF JACOB! I PERSONALLY DONT THINK JACOB LIKE THIS BUT SHE DOES. JACOB STANS DONT @ ME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was getting dressed in his fancy black button up paired with his aviator coat. The deputy and faith were downstairs getting high before the dep came upstairs and snuck up on John.<br/>
"YO!"<br/>
"Fuck! Jesus h Christ you almost made me have a heart attack dep!"<br/>
"Oh is pretty boy John scared?" She teased him by the way he screeched when she spooked him.<br/>
"Your turn to get dressed. I'm going to get kill a deer before hand and cook it."<br/>
"...okay...you do that"<br/>
John rolled his eyes and walked out."<br/>
"Ugh his ego is large but I love him" she said to herself as she looked through the closet deciding if she should wear one of johns shirts or her own. To be honest, she thought she looked good in both. She decided to wear her own, she picked black leggings, black blouse, combat boots, a very slick and sharp cat eye with red eyeshadow, and a deep red lip. She topped it off with her classic red beanie and was ready to go. She had made cupcakes before hand and the frosting was everyone's favorite colors. Green for faith, red for Jacob, blue for John, orange for Joseph, yellow for her. Faith was in kitchen with smoke come out of it. It wasn't cooking smoke, but it was smoke from her blunt. The dep and faith smoked together from time to time but dep mostly smoked cigarettes, it was the only time when dep was having a shitty day, she would smoke weed with faith.<br/>
She thought nothing of it, she trapped the cupcakes off the coffee table. She got in her red Range Rover, and drove to the gas station. Faith stayed at the ranch making food.</p><p>Everyone was driving to the church compound but the deputy saw Jacob on the side of his old black ford, cutting something up. Venison maybe? Jacob wouldn't waste road kill, he was that type of guy. Manly, made of muscle, military mountain man.<br/>
They all arrived in the compound John and the dep entered first. Faith was the last.<br/>
"John you didn't cut that yourself! You had your chosen do that!" Jacob entered with two human legs cooked and crispy on a damn platter. "JACOB THATS FUCKING DISGUSTING" John shouted. faith came in giggling with a half a container of watery Mac and cheese "CAN ANY ONE IN OUR FAMILY MAKE DECENT MAC AND MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE." The deputy was standing there watching the scene before her, holding her chocolate cupcakes. Faith came next to deputy holding the Mac and cheese while John and Jacob were fighting. Faith whispered "I'm sorry I ate half of the Mac and cheese, I had the munchies." "It's fine, lets just stand here and watch" John ran towards Jacob about to push him down but Jacob mucked over to the side, and John ran into the door and got knocked out. "And this is why I don't got one family gatherings."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw something on tumblr when I felt like going to some of the people I used to follow, and one of the scenarios was jamb being chased by the Stan so I'ma go ahead and make a fic about it XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John arrived at the church but Jacob wasn't in sight, faith and Joseph were standing there with a worried look on their faces.</p><p>"Where's Jacob"<br/>"Running for his life"<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Cuz there are girls chasing him saying they want to do some very sinful things to him"<br/>"Lustful things?"<br/>"Yes... And it appears it's your turn"<br/>"Wait what?"<br/>John turned around to a bunch of girls, all were looking at him in a very strange way, one came up behind another girl, she was wearing a neon hoodie, black pants, combat boots, and had her hair in braids, she looked at John with a sinister and amused look on her face.<br/>"Get him!"<br/>She yelled out and all of the girls behind her started running towards him very fast, John ran out to the lake and he quickly got on boat and drove away as fast as he could. There were a few girls behind the girl in the neon sweatshirt. They looked at the girls by the lake, then they looked at Joseph, they started walking towards him and he quickly walked into the church locking the door. The girls eventually left.</p><p>Jacob came strolling in with John <br/>" if anyone says a word I will murder you"<br/>Jacob said gritting his teeth.<br/>Jacob was being stared at by Joseph and faith because he had lipstick and lip gloss marks all over his face, it looked pretty funny for Jacob.<br/>John strolled in with a smug grin on his face, he looked disheveled and down right ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>